Redimido
by Triana C
Summary: Tan fácil como una mordida, tan complejo como la ponzoña ardiendo en sus venas, transformándolo en un ser que no quería ser.¡Un vampiro!Pero era su destino, y después de todo, nunca ha existo un vampiro más humano que Carlisle. Regalo para Bloodymaggie81


**A pesar de que he tratado de robarme a Edward y a Carlisle, los personajes de Crepúsculo siguen sin pertenecerme, y son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi diversión y por supuesto para la vuestra!**

* * *

><p><strong>Este Fics es un regalo para Bloodymaggie81, por su cumpleaños (mil veces atrasado) y por ser tan buena amiga para mí. ¡Todo tuyo, Maggie! Espero que te guste. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Redimido <strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sólo nosotros comprendemos el paso del tiempo y el valor de cada vida humana, y lo que constituye el mal, el verdadero mal, es el asesinato de una sola vida humana."<em>

**Entrevista con el Vampiro ~ Anne Rice **

* * *

><p>Carlisle observó a su padre tallar una cruz. Nunca había aprendido muy bien la técnica para tallar madera, le costaba dar una nueva forma a un simple tronco, en cambio su padre siempre había sido muy hábil en esa tarea. A Carlisle siempre le había gustado mirar los movimientos de las manos de su padre y las virutas de madera caer en espirales hasta el suelo.<p>

Se sentía en paz así.

Era tan simple mirar el trabajo de su padre y dejar que cada recuerdo de él lo inundara. Los recuerdos de los rústicos juguetes de madera que había tenido cuando niño. O de las interminables horas de estudio bíblico que pasaba cada día en la sacristía de su padre, siempre observando las mismas imágenes religiosas talladas sobre la mesa. O las veces que había intentado tallar algo…

El olor de la madera, su textura y el sonido del cuchillo sobre esta, serían siempre los recuerdos más preciados. Siempre habría paz en esos recuerdos…

Una paz que había estado huyendo de su vida en los últimos meses.

Nunca había comprendido lo duro que era el trabajo autoimpuesto de su padre hasta que él había estado a cargo.

La responsabilidad por las vidas de los que lo seguían en las búsquedas.

La decepción de los que estaban sedientos por encontrar a aquellas criaturas que su padre parecía ver en todas partes y él simplemente no veía a simple vista. El viejo reverendo Cullen siempre había sido implacable en sus ajusticiamientos a criaturas malévolas. Había encontrado centenares de brujas y vampiros. Su hijo en cambio reunía las pruebas, investigaba de forma sagaz y sólo cuando estaba seguro emprendía la caza.

Y no es que Carlisle negara la existencia de los vampiros, las brujas e incluso los licántropos. Él sabía que estaban allí afuera y que no sólo nutrían las pesadillas de los habitantes de Londres, sino que también deambulaban por los bosques, y las callejuelas de la ciudad. Sabía que atacaban a gente inocente…

Por eso mismo era incapaz de culpar a cualquier persona que pareciera sospechosa.

Había sido testigo de tantas muertes. Ahorcamientos y quemas públicas. La mirada en sus ojos, los gritos en las bocas de aquellas personas, siempre estarían en su memoria, y por eso mismo no podía permitirse un error, no podía permitir que un humano inocente pagara por lo que no había hecho.

Y la gente inocente era tan fácil de separar de la malvada. De la misma forma que la gente no se parecía en nada a los vampiros que había estado siguiendo por tres noches consecutivas.

Sus ojos negros, como túneles y con aquel diabólico brillo rojizo. Los rostros inhumanamente hermosos, pero con ojeras teñidas de color violeta y tan pronunciadas que parecían surcos en sus rostros cenicientos.

No, esas criaturas que había visto deambular por las cloacas no eran humanas y para aquella noche tenía un plan trazado con otros hombres que saldrían a cazar con él.

— ¿Ya te vas? — la voz de su padre fue como un cuchillo que cortó sus pensamientos.

Carlisle asintió lentamente.

— Nos apostaremos en el lugar donde las he visto salir y donde lo perdimos la pasada noche — explicó, tratando de sonar calmado—. Estoy seguro de que saldrán esta noche.

— No nos decepciones, Carlisle—.

Sus palabras fueron un claro recordatorio de la decepción que había sido su forma de dirigir la caza. Dio un respingo ante ellas y endureció la mandíbula antes de contestar.

— No lo haré —aseguró, sin saber que aquellas serían las últimas palabras que le dirigiese a su padre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche estaba helada. Una fina neblina cubría toda la ciudad, pero eso no era problema para el reducido grupo de personas que se había reunido frente a las alcantarillas de la ciudad.

Las antorchas encendidas emitían un resplandor parpadeante que creaba sombras distractoras que acechaban desde las esquinas. La pequeña multitud se había mantenido en silencio, comunicándose por señas y blandiendo de vez en cuando sus teas y estacas.

No fue hasta muy entrada la noche cuando el primer signo de movimiento fue visto.

No se oyeron pasos, pero de pronto una voz cadenciosa, perteneciente a un hombre, habló en latín.

Carlisle entendió las palabras a la perfección y su significado intrínsico le heló la sangre.

_Hay humanos aquí… puedo olerlos. Saldré solo… _

Verdaderamente no es humano… y hay más…

Fue cosa de un segundo. Las palabras habían cobrado sentido en su cabeza y de pronto un hombre salió del alcantarillado. Estaba sucio y harapiento. Sus ojos eran negros y su cabello rubio estaba sucio. Aún así, poseía una belleza extraña, misteriosa y atrayente…

La criatura no perdió el tiempo y salió corriendo dando paso a la persecución.

Carlisle encabezaba la comitiva, pues era el más veloz. Sus piernas eran más fuertes y rápidas que las de los pueblerinos, en su mayoría gente humilde que acudía a la parroquia de su padre, por lo que los dejó atrás con facilidad.

El vampiro corría sin descanso, pero a cada paso parecía revolverse por alguna razón. Miraba hacia atrás y olfateaba el aire con un gesto que dejaba al descubierto sus dientes increíblemente blancos. Y entonces, justo cuando podría haber dejado a sus persecutores atrás, pareció perder una lucha interna y se volvió contra ellos.

Carlisle no lo pensó. Simplemente actuó para proteger a la gente que él guiaba.

Le plantó cara a la criatura, y trató de detenerla, pero la fuerza y la dureza de su cuerpo fue demasiado para él. Tan fácil como se maneja a un muñeco, lo inmovilizó con sus manos y de pronto un dolor estalló en su hombro.

Los dientes afilados del vampiro se habían hundido en su carne hasta llegar a sus venas. El obsceno sonido de la carne desgarrándose y la sangre siendo absorbida de forma dolorosa y brusca fue lo último que sintió antes de que su cuerpo cayera sobre el suelo y los gritos de dolor de alguien a su alrededor lo hicieran intentar levantarse…

— ¡Está huyendo!

— ¡Se está llevando a alguien!

— ¡Atrapadlo!

— ¿Qué hacemos con los que hirió?

— Volveremos para quemarles en cuando lo atrapemos…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó antes de perder el sentido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Cómo es que logró pararse y caminar por las calles de Londres hasta aquel sucio almacén? No lo sabía.

Su cuerpo estaba débil, pero cuando había despertado, solo en la oscura calle, un dolor insoportable estaba creciendo poco a poco y viajando por su brazo.

Sabiendo lo que haría su padre con él si se enteraba de que había sido infectado, se había arrastrado hasta una pared, de la cual se afirmó y emprendió el camino, tropezando y rengueando hasta un viejo almacén que, por lo que sabía, nadie utilizaba desde hacia meses.

Había un fuerte olor a pudrición, pero el dolor en su hombro no dejaba espacio para otro tipo de molestias.

El ardor se extendía lentamente, impulsado por cada uno de los latidos de su corazón. Pronto ya no era sólo su brazo el que parecía estar quemándose, sino que era todo su torso, y las piernas no tardaron en ser alcanzadas por las llamas invisibles, también. Pero todo no quedó ahí. Una vez su cuerpo entero estaba ardiendo, la quemazón comenzó a hacerse cada vez más fuerte, pulsante y completamente insoportable.

Sentía que cada pequeña lengua de fuego lo estaba calcinando tan lentamente que era insufrible. Y la agonía subía de nivel a cada segundo, de tal forma de que sentía como si su piel estuviera siendo cortada, desde dentro hacia afuera, por miles de cuchillos al rojo vivo.

El dolor consumía sus huesos también. Los convertía en polvo y ese polvo también ardía en el fuego.

Carlisle quería gritar de dolor.

Pero no gritó. Se retorció y mordió con fuerza las bolsas a su alrededor para acallar sus gemidos. Sus manos se convirtieron en garras que retorcieron sacos y verduras podridas por igual, tratando de mitigar el dolor. Pero fue inútil.

Nada hizo que el dolor se fuera.

Tuvieron que pasar tres días para que el dolor comenzara migrar, alejándose de sus extremidades, hasta concentrarse en su corazón. Este se alimentó latido a latido del dolor hasta que no soportó un segundo más y pareció estallar en su pecho.

Este último dolor lo dejó sin aliento, con un grito atorado en la garganta. Un grito que jamás llegó, pues hubieron miles de estímulos que, en su mente, parecieron ser mucho más importantes que la agonía que había dejando un enorme espacio vacío para sus pensamientos y sentidos.

Olores. Sonidos. Colores.

El olor de las patatas podridas perforó su nariz. Pero también llegaron muchos otros olores, todos de golpe. La luz también parecía atravesar sus parpados cerrados. Y los sonidos que parecían abrumar sus oídos, ahora completamente sensibles a cualquier sonido. Desde la respiración de alguien fuera del sucio almacén, hasta el sonido de algún insecto batiendo sus alas…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sorprendido de que pudiera ver en la semioscuridad y todo le pareciera tan sumamente luminoso.

Lentamente se sentó y miró alrededor. Todo parecía tan nuevo a sus ojos. Los colores eran lo más impresionante. Eran más brillantes que antes y más nítidos, también.

¿A qué se debía esto? ¿Estaba muerto?

No, no estaba muerto. Sabía que no era así, pero tampoco entendía qué era lo que le había ocurrido. ¿Por qué aún estaba vivo y se sentía tan fuerte después de aquel horrible sufrimiento?

Completamente confundido, miró sus manos y luego el reflejo de su rostro que proyectaba aquel pedazo de vidrio roto en el suelo, que para sus nuevos ojos era casi tan efectivo como un espejo.

Unos ojos que ya no eran azules, sino rojos, le devolvieron la mirada desde un rostro que parecía ser el suyo, pero a que a la vez era completamente desconocido.

Tan desconocido como los nuevos instintos que le dominaban…

Y entonces, lo supo.

Ya no era humano. Era un monstruo.

Era un vampiro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El suicidio era el camino más rápido al infierno y sin ninguna posibilidad de retorno, pero a Carlisle no le importaba. Las enseñanzas de su padre habían quedado enterradas en el fondo de su mente, donde ya no tenían ningún sentido. Todas esas reglas eran para los humanos, no para los seres malditos como él.

¿Qué importaba si los que renegaban de su propia vida iban al infierno si él ya estaba condenado a las llamas eternas?

De alguna manera se las había arreglado para salir de su escondite y llegar hasta el bosque. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en el que había tomado la decisión de huir hacia el bosque, cuando ya estaba caminando hacia allí y luego corriendo, con una fuerza y rapidez que jamás había poseído.

Tomó un respiro y su garganta ardió con la fuerza de un fuego que apenas podía refrenar. El olor de la sangre tenía ese efecto, además de llenar su boca de un extraño líquido amargo que en nada ayudaba a calmar el ardor de su garganta reseca.

Se sentía fuera de control. Ya no conocía su cuerpo, ni sus reacciones. Por eso se había internado en el bosque con un solo objetivo: acabar con su vida.

Su padre ya lo creía fallecido. Su muerte no haría la diferencia. Él debería estar muerto, no en ese estado antinatural de no-muerte.

Simplemente saltaría desde un risco y su vida acabaría contra las rocas.

Pero al hacerlo, no funcionó. Se levantó del suelo completamente ileso, sin siquiera un rasguño en su nueva piel que parecía ser tan dura y resistente como la piedra. No importaba la altura desde la que se lanzara, el resultado era siempre el mismo.

Fue entonces cuando cambió de estrategia. Intentó ahogarse.

Pero tampoco funcionó. Sus nuevos pulmones resistían la falta de oxigeno como si este no fuese necesario, y al contar de los minutos la única molestia era no poder sentir el aroma del entorno…

Al llegar el amanecer emergió del agua, con la esperanza de que el sol consumiera su cuerpo en llamas y su existencia maldita acabara, pero una vez más sus planes murieron al ver que el sol no lo dañaba, ni le causaba dolor. No había estallado en llamas como la creencia popular dictaba.

El sol seguía siendo una fuente de calor que ahora agradecía. Su cuerpo estaba congelado y sin pulso y el sol fue un alivio, hasta que vio el efecto que causaba en su piel. Esta parecía que estaba hecha de diamantes. Brillaba intensamente y de forma encandilante, emitiendo reflejos en todos los tonos del arcoíris. Era como fuego…

Estuvo a punto de reír. Así que de esa particularidad de la piel del vampiro provenía la idea de que ardían con la luz solar. A distancia era lo que debía parecer…

La maravillosa visión se vio interrumpida por la neblina que rompió la ilusión y pronto su piel se vía normal. Igual de pálida que siempre…

¿En qué clase de monstruo se había convertido?

Se sentía fuerte e indestructible y el miedo de quedarse en ese estado maldito lo estaba consumiendo.

Se odiaba a sí mismo. Quería acabar con él, y con su existencia anormal con el mismo ahínco con el que su padre mataba a demonios como él.

Temblando de frustración y de miedo, se internó más en el bosque. No podía arriesgarse a matar a alguien que ninguna culpa tenía de lo que él era ahora.

Y ese temor hizo que odiara aún más en lo que se había convertido.

Un vampiro. Un ser que tomaba vidas humanas, arrebatando sueños y destrozando familias sólo por sobrevivir a contra natura.

No, él no sucumbiría a esos desconocidos y corrosivos deseos de alimentarse. Si no podía suicidarse como lo haría un humano, intentaría otros métodos…

No se alimentaría. No tomaría ninguna vida.

Iba a esperar la muerte solo en el bosque, lejos de los humanos. Debilitándose tanto como pudiera, hasta que algún tipo de muerte le sobreviniera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Carlisle había permanecesido en lo profundo del bosque, encogido sin saber qué hacer para soportar el tormentoso fuego de su garganta que no se aplacaba con agua. Su mente era un hervidero de ideas, todas confusas. Y su cuerpo estaba tan débil...

Si tan sólo pudiera dormir un minuto y descansar…

Pero eso le estaba permitido. Ya no podía dormir. Lo había descubierto luego de días esperando que el cansancio lo hiciera sucumbir durante alguna noche. El sueño nunca había llegado. En esta vida tenía que vivir siempre conciente de quien era, sin ninguna vía de escape.

Fue entonces cuando el tiempo había comenzado a carecer de sentido. Si llevaba días, semanas o meses en aquella misma cueva, no lo sabía.

La sed lo estaba volviendo loco poco a poco. La debilidad de su cuerpo era cada vez mayor, pero se había jurado no caer victima de sus deseos e instintos, esa era la única pieza de cordura que conservaba y la mantendría en pie hasta la muerte, la cual aceptaría como un descanso, fuera cual fuera su destino luego de esta.

Echo un ovillo dentro de la húmeda cueva en la que se había refugiado escuchó algo…

Un ruido constante. Un galope de algún animal que rondaba, aunque esto sonaba como si fuera más de uno. El sonido se hizo cada vez más fuerte hasta el latido de muchos corazones pareció perforar sus sentidos…

… y el olor de la sangre corriendo por las venas de los animales llenó su olfato y su cerebro.

Aquel aroma lo enloqueció totalmente.

No lo pensó, simplemente actuó.

Salió de su escondite en menos de un segundo y atrapó al primer ciervo que vio. Sus manos lo sujetaron con tanta fuerza que el animal no tuvo opción de escapar. Sus compañeros de manada huyeron espantados por el súbito movimiento.

Sus dientes filosos cortaron la carne del ciervo con suma facilidad, y pronto la sangre estaba brotando de la herida abierta.

Se guió por el instinto. Básico. Elemental.

Bebió ávidamente. Sin detenerse en ningún momento, hasta el que ciervo yacía seco, como una cáscara vacía, sobre la hierba.

La sangre tibia alivió su garganta adolorida y reseca.

Su cuerpo pareció fortalecerse poco a poco, y aunque aún no estaba recuperado del todo, se sentía más fuerte y cuerdo.

Por eso mismo, miró horrorizado su obra. Había matado a ese animal. Había sucumbido a la sed que tanto había tratado de evitar.

Había fallado en su objetivo de librar al mundo de un monstruo como él, pero mientras contemplaba la marca que sus dientes habían dejado en la carne del animal, una idea llena de promesas paz de espíritu, cruzó por su mente.

¿No había comido carne de venado en su antigua vida? ¿Cuál era la diferencia de comer la carne de un animal o beber su sangre si de ambas formas el animal moriría?

Con toda la humildad que le trajo esa idea, se arrodilló frente al ciervo y tocó su pelaje.

Era lo que era. Un vampiro. Pero podía ser mejor que los otros de su especie. Podía elegir otro camino y sólo matar animales, sobrevivir a través de ellos, como en su vida humana y no tener que vivir con el peso de vidas humanas tomadas sólo para alargar su vida antinatural.

Se había encontrado a sí mismo, y ese era el primer paso para seguir el duro camino que había elegido.

* * *

><p><strong>Si quieren ver la humilde portada de este Fics pueden ir a mi Flick (Link en mi perfil) *-*<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el Fics y disfrutasen de la lectura tanto como yo escribiendo. **

**¿Review's?**


End file.
